Rust Blaster: Fermentum Infinitum
by AoiTsubaki
Summary: Remake of Rust Blaster, with some changes. As the end of the world draws near, Aldred Van Envrio, a vampire defect, inevitably becomes the wielder of the Holy Lance, the one weapon that may save the world. But the lance is...a girl? Sucky Summary I know
1. Prologus, Initium Tempore

I'M ON FIRE! Aoitsubaki here! Lately, I've been reading Kuroshitsuji and really love the art, I realized that Toboso Yana-sensei had another project called Rust Blaster. I decided to give it a look and I LOVE IT! But I was a bit disappointed with the ending and some of the words were hard to understand. I also want it to be GxB *pulls out hair* so this is it! I tweaked some of the scenes and might add some fillers too. So some notes:

Kei is gender bended (aka girl) and so will be Six

Main pair is AldredxKei and some SevenxSix

Okay then! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rust Blaster

* * *

><p><em>Can you hear it?<em>

_The melody playing in the breeze_

_As the moon gleamed in the freezing night_

_Let the prelude start, to hail the end_

**Prologue: Beginnings, in Time**

_Have you ever felt like you don't belong? Have you ever felt, different?_ The questions that keeps hanging on to the mind of a young boy. He's not just any boy, he is a young vampire. He was from a famed family, he had a family, but he never felt belonged. Every time he walks those streets, he always hears whispering.

"Isn't that him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know? That boy doesn't have a Lineage weapon!"

"What are you talking about? It's impossible for vampires to not have a Lineage weapon!"

"But it's true-! Let's go somewhere else, he's staring at us."

He would always glared at those people and keeps on walking. He was always wondering why he was the only one who's different. It's not like he did something wrong, did he? No, he thought. It was **himself** that was wrong. Before he knew, he's all alone in the dark, unwanted.

"From now, I'll be the one who's going to take care of you!" a stranger came to him one day, a vampire like himself. He was wearing glasses, his long black hair braided in some parts. He gives him a big grin, baring his fangs, something he has never received before.

"…Who're you?" he questions him, this man was full of mysteries, from his looks to his way of treating him.

"Oh my! Is that how you treat your new dad? That is so cold!" he howls in disenchantment, yet another action which he rarely sees in people. The man then turns around and puts his hands on his small shoulders and smiles again to him.

"I should introduce myself to my new son first, right? I'm Cain Van Envrio, but you would have to call me dad." He coquettishly said to him. He knows his name now, and he's his new father. Suddenly, a door just opened in front of him, revealing a place where he might belong to.

"You name is now Aldred Van Envrio, now let's go to your new home!" he lends out his hand to him, as he stares at it for a few moment. This person had given him a new hope, as Aldred smiles and reaches out his hand, before he was glomped by his new dad.

"AWW! Your face is so cuuute!"

"H-Hey! Let go of me!"

* * *

><p>10 years later<p>

"Vampire, on what occasion do you have to come to this holy place?" a priest greets grimly. A Church is a holy place, as all human thought. A sanctuary where God protects all His believers, no place for a dark beings, such as a vampire.

"Oh that's not how you greet a guest, Sir Priest." The vampire greets him back carefreely. His looks didn't change from 10 years. Being a vampire is one of the reasons, but he never left the glasses and the random braids. His black clothes merge in into the darkness, in contrast to his pale complexion. He walks closer to reveal himself under the moonlight, baring his fangs to the priest and his men.

"If you have nothing to inform, then I have to force you to leave." The priest was about to turn around when the vampire puts his hand behind his ear, as if he were listening to a silent melody.

"Can you hear it?" he muses. "That voice, as may haunting as it is?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That one voice, that marks the night of every a thousand years."

"Do you mean that…?"

"Yes" the vampire smirks. "The Night of the Twin Moons."

"Has the time come, already?"

"Yes, the end of the World."

Even though the priest is surprised, he hides it well under his stern face. But he realized, the vampire before didn't come just for a warning. That's not akin to their nature.

"I supposed you did come here for words only." The Priest says to him. "What is your true intention?"

"Ah, I'm glad that you asked." The vampire muses again. "A soldier without his sword, as useless as he is. It is time for the Lance to return to its Wielder." He points out to him in a flamboyant manner. The Priest realizes what he wants, but he unsure whether to hand it over just like that.

"It is really necessary, to require it in this matter?" the Priest questions him again. The vampire lift up an eyebrow in amusement, seeing how ignorant the Priest is in this situation.

"I know how, concerned you are about it." He says to him. "But, it's only a matter of time before the Scabbard shifts anew. You won't lose it anyhow, am I right? It's the perfect time to use it."

The Priest gives it a moment, finally turning to his follower. "Summon her here." His follower gives a bow before leaving the hall. He came back moments later, bringing a hooded girl with him.

"You shall be following this man, from now on." The Priest orders the girl. "Remember your purpose."

The girl gives a nod to the Priest, before walking slowly to the vampire. She then follows him, as they both leave the Church.

"I'll take good care of her!" the vampire bids a cheerful farewell to the Priest, as they left further away from the Church. He then turns to the girl, the hood still covering her face.

"Now don't be all silent like that! Do you have a name?" he asks her cheerfully. The girl stays silent, and the vampire sweat-dropped.

"Maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Cain Van Envrio, I am the Headmaster of Millennium Academy. That were you'll be attending from now on." He bows politely to her. "That is also where, you'll meet **him**."

She looks up instantly the second he says the word **him**. She knows it's inevitable, she's bound to meet the person who shall reign over her power. She never knew she would meet him so soon though, and she wonders how he looks like.

"His name is Aldred Van Envrio, he's my son. Well, my adopted son to be exact. But he is such a cute boy anyhow." Suddenly he becomes so smitten, imagining his son in his mind. The girl looks up to the sky, knowing the name of the person she'll soon meet.

"Aldred, huh?"

"And so then, what is yours?" he asks her. She turns to him, and slowly removes her hood. Her hair is silver, glistening under the moonlight. Her amethyst eyes show her emotions of indifference. He skin is fair, a match to her lovely features.

"Yosugara…Kei. I'll do my best, Headmaster."

* * *

><p>Yaaay, prologue is done! *dancing* I figured if there's something to fill the missing gap in the story I thought why not use it, right? Please R&amp;R guys! Much appreciated! It also becomes my motivation for the next chapter! See ya soon!<p> 


	2. A Forte Conventu

Chapter 1! Chapter 1! Yay! I'm really excited to start the actual story. Since there are 14 days to the twin moon in the story and most of them are skipped, I'll take the opportunity to try and fill in the blanks so wish me luck!

Disclaimer: Rust Blaster, not mine

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting<p>

A long time ago, exists the age where the weak was hunted, and the strong one rules. In the dark night, vampires would roam the streets, finding their prey walking so defenseless in the dark. The thought that their numbers were so small made humans think that they're no threat, they were mistaken when they found acquaintances and loved ones died of blood the next morning. With that, humans finally made a move. They made a pact with the vampires, so that nothing shall be lost anymore, for both sides. Ever since then, a millennium has passed. But the incidents of the past were never forgotten by the people of the Demon City, Gardenia.

In the heart of the City, lies a towering structure: The Millennium Academy. Within the academy, was established by The Department of Vampire Control: The Anti-Vampire Special Forces. Each class of the Special Forces consists of talented young vampires, assembled from many parts of the world. Knowledge learned and power gained, they dedicated themselves as soldiers to fight and eliminate any actions violating the "prohibition", the forbidden acts of the vampires. Although rare, there are humans placed within the Special Forces, but it is recorded that only 1 human boy listed in one of the classes. But it's all about to change, starting now.

Another day in Millennium Academy. The 2nd period had just ended, and the students are strolling along the corridors. Some were chatting with their friends, some were enjoying the view by the benches. It's a rare time to experience battle, or is it?

"Haaa!"

A black-haired girl with honey dark-skin runs across the corridor, creating quite a shock to her fellow students. She pulls out a pair of crimson fans, decorated with butterflies and flowers. As she swiftly performs, blaze starts appearing from her dancing fans.

"Bloom, the flowers of flame: Kouki!" she shouts out, as she targets her opponent. Her foe turns out to be a little girl, her white hair styled in a bob cut. Her blue eyes only stare at the other girl in mid-air. Then she held up the devil doll she's been holding in her arms as she voices out a behest.

"Protect me by a wall of ice, Apsa!" suddenly a wall of ice counters the crimson blaze. As the ice melts, the fire dies down as well. The water mist starts to form around them, as the black haired girl finds herself on the ground again.

"A counterbalance? Not bad, Lydi. Too bad it's a draw." The black-haired girl is Amakusa Kodachi, a teenage vampire of the Special Forces, Division 6. The little girl, Lydwine Novie is also in the Special Forces Division 6, albeit her age. Just as she was about to drop her guard, another presence appears behind Kodachi.

"Howl: Suiran!"

She heard the clanging of metal behind before the snaps her head around. Slashes of wind quickly rush towards her. She was lucky she didn't drop her guard yet, if not the attack would've been fatal.

"Kyaa!" _damn, the ice wall was a distraction!_ She thought. Even though she managed to defend, she was thrown a back. She took a glance of her attacker. Faye Shaofuu, a fellow member of Division 6. Tall, blond and mysterious, he had his hair covers his eyes. No one has ever seen his real face before. On top of that, he wears his green hood almost every time.

"Sorry, Kodachi." He apologized to his friend. He held a unique sword in his hands, the handle guard similar to a lightning strike, the hilt curved unlike the usual blade. As he was about to return his sword, he hears a familiar voice.

"You're too naïve, Faye!"

He turns around as he sees someone in mid-air. He was startled and has no time to defend.

"You've left your back wide open!" the man behind him exclaimed. A boy his age, with red eyes and black hair, a small part of his side bangs colored white. He had that look of content on his face, because he had found a weak point of his rival. He held in his hands, an ordinary baseball bat, with nail spikes nailed around it, ready to land a hit.

"Roar: Nail Bat!"

Everyone was astounded, shocked by what he was carrying. Not just the group who were fighting, even the students (and a teacher) still strolling around in that corridor. They had a mix of shock, fear, worry and horror. Their mind all in unison of one thought.

_NAIL BAT?_

"ALDRED VAN ENVRIO!" the teacher yells at him. Numerous veins popped on his head. "BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A LINEAGE WEAPON, WHY DID YOU BROUGHT THAT RIDICULOUS WEAPON HERE?" he had confiscated his bat, but the boy Aldred only whistles through his reprimand and put his arms behind his head, not caring. The other two girls were asking the "victim" if he is okay. Lydwine commands her doll Apsa to heal him.

"EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE THE LEADER OF THE 6TH DIVISION-!" the teacher still yelling at him before someone interrupts him.

"Teacher" the boy calls him. "You shouldn't bother with idiots like these, it's just a waste of time." The boy with the glasses, Rabbi Forsner, is the leader of the Special Forces, division 3. A "role model" if that's what they like to call him, but his egoistical character says otherwise.

"Why does somebody who doesn't even have a Lineage Weapon placed in the Special Forces in the first place?" he haughtily inquires to Aldred. "And you're the division leader too? Oh that's right, it's obvious. It's because you're the son of the Headmaster, the adopted son anyway." He laughs. Aldred only glares at him. He thought it's pointless to throw back mockery to him, but his friends disagree.

"Hey Rabbi! You-!" Kodachi were about to throw a curse before she was stopped by Aldred.

"It's fine." He says. "It's not like what he says isn't true."

"Al!"

"I'm the adopted son of the Headmaster and I don't have a Lineage Weapon." He ignorantly quoth before he walks away. "I don't have to be told to leave, I'm going." His friends can only watch as he walks away, especially Kodachi who has a worried look on her face.

* * *

><p>Lineage Weapon, a special power of possessed by vampires. It meant to show a vampire's power and bloodline, in other words a medium to display one's power. All vampires should have one.<p>

_But I was born without one_ Aldred thought. He walks towards the vending machine and presses the button to get himself a carton of cold milk. The machine didn't react, and Aldred sends barrages of punches out of frustration. _Dammit! Come out already!_ Finally a carton of milk rolls out. As he bent down to take it, he heard a door opened from the hallway.

_The Headmaster's room?_ He thought.

The Head master of The Millennium Academy named Cain Van Envrio, is Aldred's adopted father. They met 10 years ago, when Cain had saved Aldred from a life of alienation. Under Cain, Aldred had made lots of friends and acquire more knowledge and power than his life before. Even though Cain is the type of father that's so smitten each time Aldred is around.

"Then, please excuse me."

_A girl's voice?_ Then he hears soft footsteps following the clicking of the closing door. He looks up to the figure, and he was astounded.

The girl was wearing Millennium Academy's female uniform. Not revealing like how Kodachi wears it, and not to reserve like Lydwine. The uniform encloses her body and fits every curve. Her skirt falls just at her thigh and black stockings covers her legs, black leather boots covers her feet. A long bead necklace dangles from her neck with a cross as the pendulum. She has lovely features on her face: big amethyst eyes, button nose and pouty lips. Long, silvery white hair falls softly as she walks and frames her face perfectly. Her fair skin contrasts the dark uniform, she's really different.

_Whoa, she's pretty…_Slowly Aldred stands and realizes how petite the girl really is. Then he realizes something else that is out of place about the girl. _Wait…she's human?_

It's easy to distinct a human from a vampire. Sometimes you won't know if one's a vampire or not when they bare their fangs. But one very obvious difference is their ears. Vampires have elf-like ears that stood out from their head, although some chooses to hide it like Faye. Another thing is presence, how you can feel more intimidated in the presence of a vampire.

Aldred is too busy admiring the human girl he didn't realizes until she finally turns to his direction. She only stares at him, while he was speechless. Suddenly there was a squeal.

"AL?~~~ IS THAT YOU~~?" and something glomped Aldred just like that.

"Ahhh! My darling son! Daddy misses you so much~~!"

"Arrgh old man! Let me go!"

The Headmaster clutches Aldred so tight that he lets go of his milk carton. He even got his face rubbed together. Suddenly he stops and let go.

"Oh no!" he gasp. "Our usual physical contact is forbidden on campus isn't it~~? I almost forgot!" he blushes all over himself, being all smitten. Aldred sweat dropped seeing his father's whim.

"Don't make things up old man." Aldred sneers. _And what do you mean by usual?_

"Sir Cain…" the girl calls him, taking a place by his side. The Headmaster aware of what she meant.

"Ah yes" he tells her. "This boy here is Aldred, my son." He introduces. Aldred is slightly confused by the sudden introduction.

"Aldred, this is Yosugara Kei-chan. As from today, she'll be transferring to the Special Forces." Aldred gets that his dad were telling her about him earlier before. He then turns to Kei, who has become silent. _She sure is quiet_ he thought.

"This is a memorable occasion! Kei-chan here is the second human to ever join the Millennium Academy!" The Headmaster cheers. He then turns to Aldred. "She'll be joining the 6th Division, so I hope you two get along!"

"What?"

"I thought it will be good for Rengokuin-kun to have another human as his peers, she'll make a cute onee-chan for him won't she?"

_Her and Rengokuin? He'll destroy her!_ He quickly pulls the Headmaster down so that Kei won't hear what they say. The truth is, she only spaces out in place. After making sure that she's not listening, Aldred whispers to his father.

"Are you sure you wanna put her in the same place as that monster?"

"Aww, are you worried about her? That's so cute~!"

"Try to say that again!"

"Besides, it's rude to call Rengokuin-kun a monster. He's just a good boy who's enthusiastic about studying."

"Are you crazy?"

DING DONG

"Ah, there goes the bell. Aldred, be a good leader and take Yosugara-chan to the classroom." Cain requested to Aldred. Aldred then turns to Kei, realizing she's been staring blankly at him. He grunts then walks towards the classroom hallway.

"Fine, let's go Yosugara!"

After they made sure that Aldred's far enough, they face each other as Kei gives The Headmaster a court nod. The Headmaster complied.

"I'm counting on you."

* * *

><p>"Everyone settle down, we have a new student today." The teacher silenced the class as the students take their seats. He signals Kei to come in, many eyes sets on her as she walks in, most of the students were whispering too.<p>

"A new student in the middle of the semester?"

"Damn, she's cute!"

"A human? Well this is rare!"

"This is Yosugara Kei, she'll be joining the Special Forces Division 6. Yosugara-san, do you have something to say to the class?" Kei only stood silently as the teacher sweat-dropped. "W-Well please take your seat, the one next to Aldred is empty."

Kei slowly made her way to her seat next to Aldred's and sat quietly. Aldred watches as she sat down before turning back to the teacher again.

"Hi! I'm Amakusa Kodachi, nice to meet you!" Kodachi suddenly greets Kei. "This two are Faye Shaofuu and Lydwine Novie. We're part of the 6th Division too!"

"Nice to meet you."

"I hope we get along! Even though Al sometimes acted like a kid, he's really a good leader."

"Shut up Faye!"

Kei only watch as Aldred throws a tantrum to his friends. She thought to herself, she hopes that it won't be so bad.

_It's just another group of vampires, right?_

* * *

><p>Soo, what do you think? I hope that the writing style is not to over the top *praying* please review guys! That would mean a lot!<p>

Maj156-san: thank you so much for your review! Hope I'll be reading your next chapter soon!


	3. Sonum Judicium, Gemina Lunae

OSSUUU all! Yes, I am back with an update for Fermentum Infinutum. I gotta halt the update since it wasn't getting so much attention but, I really want to see this project bloom (and I love the pairing, awch) so please, enjoy this chapter all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rust Blaster you hear me? I DON'T! LOL

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Sound of Judgement, The Twin Moons<p>

"DO IT PROPERLY ALDRED!"

"SHUT UP TEACH! AS IF I COULDN'T CLEAR THE 1.5 M BAR?"

Lectures at the classroom have ended as the Special Forces moves on to P.E. class. Funny that Aldred has made the perfect high jump and the teacher yelled at him. His friends sweat-dropped seeing how childish he is, except Kei who's been spacing out since the lesson had started. Suddenly Kei felt a nudge on her elbow, she looks up revealing Faye who's been taking the students' records calling her.

"Well, it's your turn Yosugara." He tells her. She only nods and walks to the start point, where her and Aldred passes each other, Aldred taking a glance at her then winced because of the bump the teacher gave him.

Kei positioned herself by the standby point, focusing on the high bar in front of her. Everyone, especially Division 6 anticipating her next move. They all thought, she's a human girl who managed to get into the Special Forces, she has to have like a certain ability that distinguish her from normal humans. And the real question is, can she keep up with the obviously stronger vampires?

"Ready, start!"

Kei dashes towards the bar and jumps. As if it were in slow mode, she manages to pass the bar, ready to land on the mattress. But before they realized, her ankles got caught up by the bar, causing her to land on the floor, head-first.

…

There's silent

…

_WHAAAT?_

To them, it's the most shocking scene they've ever seen in their entire life. Someone, from the Special Forces, actually failed to jump a quiet low bar. And she's in their division too.

"_Are you serious?"_

"_What're we gonna do?"_

"_In one sense, that's amazing…"_

Kei slowly gets up from the floor, she pats her knees then when they can get a good look on her face, fresh blood is slowly flowing down her face, and she's still patting herself. Aldred and the others finds themselves panicking, while Lydi watches her in awe as if she saw some rare exhibition.

"Sorry…" Kei sleepily apologizes. "I'm not really good at things like this…"

"Is that what you called not good?" Aldred panics seeing the blood still oozing on her face. "Lydi! Don't just stand there and stare! Heal her!"

All the students gather round her and starts rambling to about what just happened, while one other male with glasses only looks from afar and chuckles, he's far too superior to mingle with their likes.

* * *

><p>Another time for another class.<p>

After P.E. is done, the class returns to their seats and began taking notes from the teacher's explanations up front. Aldred has fallen asleep beside Kei, who seemed a bit dazed. Rabbi, who ridiculed Aldred earlier took the chance to have a little chit-chat with Kei.

"Heh, thank you for showing me something interesting earlier, transfer student." he sneers. "Thanks to that, I laughed a lot." Kei seems to ignore him though, so he continues on with his mockery.

"Hmph, as expected you're perfectly suitable with Aldred's class." And he receives another silent reply from Kei.

_Is she ignoring me?_ His forehead twitches, not realizing that, Kei is actually asleep.

_Calm down Rabbi, don't let this human get into your senses_ he calms himself. "Hmph, did you get here through connections with the Headmaster like Aldred? Relying on his parent's fame—HYAARGH!" suddenly he felt a jab in his ear. He pulls it out and looks for the culprit, incredibly pissed off.

"Heheh" he heard a chuckle just from a seat below him and looks down. Aldred were looking up to him under his glasses, a big smug on his face and some sort of dart blower between his teeth. Suddenly there's a "snap" followed by a stampede of curses.

"YOU BASTARD! STOP MESSING ABOUT WITH ME!"

"YEAH WHY SHOULD I? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S MINDING YOURSELF INTO PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!"

"THEN STOP BEING SO CHILDISH AND THROW OUT THAT RIDICULOUS TOY!"

"WHY YOU! THIS IS A WEAPON THAT I HAVE CREATED OVER YEARS OF RESEARCH! DON'T EVEN TRY TO CALL IT A TOY YOU ASSHOLE!"

"YOU IMPUDENT BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU-!"

*snap*

They hear another snap, but not from Rabbi this time. It sounds way over…the teacher's podium.

1 minute later

Imagine silence, buckets and swollen heads, the error result received by Aldred and Rabbi. The teacher obviously scolded them, well they were struck on the head first, then they were kicked out of class while having to hold 2 buckets of water each. Rabbi is certainly not pleased with the situation he's in, especially sharing it with a certain someone.

"How did I, the leader of the 3rd Division, ended up in a situation like this?" he peeved. "It's because of your stupid act that got me into this-!"

DING DONG

*slam* "Hey Faye! Let's go to lunch!" Aldred suddenly runs towards the classroom door and starts swinging his arm, calling out to his friend. Rabbi is irritated by how his little "lecture" is ignored.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING!"

Aldred quickly dashes down the hallway as Faye finally catches up to him. He tosses his glasses back to Faye while gaining up his speed. The boys still wandering about in the hallway looks back at Aldred's direction, and starts running as well.

"Arrgh! I don't have time to babble with you! Dammit, this is the farthest classroom from the cafeteria!" he yelled. "I'm aiming for that A-lunch set! Let's go, Faye!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>"I-It's, IT'S ALDRED FROM THE SPECIAL FORCES!"<p>

"Don't worry! We're ahead of him! We won't lose this time!"

The boys from the regular class start to race to get ahead of Aldred, as they won't get any "good food" if Aldred gets ahead of them. Aldred sees what they're trying to do, but he thinks that it's futile, he's still getting a better from them.

"This is a battle-field! Only the strong ones will be victorious!" he yelled at them. Within seconds, he gets faster and faster, increasing his pace. And without them knowing, he's already ahead of them. Faye is a bit stunned, realizing how fast Aldred is and how far he's ahead of him, and he himself trying to catch up.

"Go ahead! I'll stop them!" they attempted to block Aldred and Faye from coming any closer into the cafeteria, as half of them charges Aldred while the rest tries to secure a place for themselves. Aldred sees the attempt and grinned.

"Heh, who do you think I am?" he challenged them. In a split second he dashes towards one of them and lands a punch to the stomach. One by one they come at him, but he beats them easily no matter what they try to do.

"_I knew it! Al is amazing!"_ Faye thought as he still tries to catch up. _"Those guys are no match for him! Al isn't in the Special Forces because he's the Headmaster's son!"_

After just a few seconds, Aldred's had already beaten all of the guys without breaking a sweat. He hurriedly gets into the lunch line, Faye catching up to him, saying a quiet apology to the beat up group.

"Hey Lunch Lady! Give me 5 A-lunch sets! Oh, give me a yakisoba bread at that too!" Aldred calls out to the Lunch Lady, as she gives him the meals he asked for. Aldred balances 3 trays and holds the yakisoba bread between his teeth, while Faye helps him with the other 2 trays. Happily Aldred hums while carrying his trays, while looking around for the rest of his division mates.

"Where's Kodachi and the others?" he asks Faye, his voice a bit mumbly because of the yakisoba bread between his teeth.

"I think they went to find our seats." Faye looks around as well. "Oh, there they are!"

"Al! Over here!" Kodachi calls out, sitting besides Lydi on the Cafeteria table. One by one he puts down the trays, Faye helping him with the other tray on Aldred's head and the yakisoba bread. Aldred looks around the table, and realizes that one (the other one's on leave) member of his division is missing.

"Hey, where's Yosugara?" he asks.

"Oh, she went somewhere else right after class." Kodachi answers him. Aldred instantly felt that his efforts are a waste.

"What? After all the trouble to get these A-lunches." He takes a milk carton from his tray and pricks the straw into it, Kodachi sees that and cuts in before he gets to drink it.

"Al! Milk again? You really need to take the artificial blood!" she took the blood carton from the tray and shoves it to Aldred, but Aldred is not so easily to comply.

"Geh!"

In stories heard, vampires do take in human blood for their survival. But ever since the pact with humans, things have changed. The Department of Vampire Control has established a new rule were drinking human's blood is forbidden, even considered a sin. Even so, blood is still vital for vampires, and thus artificial blood is made to substitute the actual blood. Because the blood is synthetic, the concentration is 100x more dilute. Over time, the vampires lost their natural lust for human blood and attune themselves to this artificial blood. But some like Aldred, just loathed the taste.

"No way! It's bland!" he refuses and shoves away the blood carton.

"If you keep that up you'll never become a real man!" Kodachi points at him accusingly. She then grabs the artificial blood with one hand, and grabs Aldred's collar with the other. "I insist that you take it!"

"No way! You can't force me!" Aldred squirms in her grip.

"Just one sip!"

"I said NO!"

"Ahaha, you guys…" Faye sweat-dropped seeing their silly conduct. "Come to think of it, where DID Yosugara go?" he asks them. He thought that since the silver-haired girl is new, she would follow them for instance she would get lost. But instead, she took the liberty of exploring the school herself. _She's bold_ he thought, for the academy is extremely massive.

"I dunno." Aldred replies indifferently. "I'M STILL NOT DRINKING THAT STUFF KODACHI!"

"But…" Lydi finally spoke."If she doesn't eat lunch…I feel sorry for her…leader…"

They group fell into silence for a while, and finally Aldred felt a little bit guilty. She WAS appointed to his division. He IS the leader, so it's his responsibility to take care of his division members, right?

"Alright! Alright! I'll go find her, dammit!" Aldred left his seat and storms out from the cafeteria, to look for a certain amethyst-eyed girl. He had better find her, since he has to miss his lunch in order to get her to get her lunch.

"Good luck~~!"

* * *

><p>This search is going nowhere.<p>

Aldred had scoured almost half of the entire academy looking for a certain human girl. He went back to the classroom, only to find it empty. He sneaks into the Headmaster's office, thankful that his father's not there, but the girl wasn't there either. The library, the corridor, even the dumpsters, Aldred had searched every possible places where a person may loiter around. But still, no Yosugara Kei.

"Honestly" he sighs. "It's difficult being a division leader." Finally, he reached the courtyard, which was the last place on his mind. When he turns his head, he finally found who he was searching for.

_There she is!_ Kei was sitting on an old, yet a very tall tree. _Geez! Does she know the troubles I went through to get…_He was about to call out to her, but he stops in his own path. A scene of a girl, a bitten red apple in her hand, while her eyes stare blankly into the sky of dawn. Her obliviousness of her surroundings is very…endearing in a way. A sudden breeze blows, as her hair than adjourns her face gently moves with the mild wind. The tranquil atmosphere, a second between them is a second of serenity.

_Wait, why am I staring?_ Aldred realizes he had been staring at her and shakes his head. _Better get her now or I'll miss my lunch!_ Aldred takes a start run and leaps up to the tree branch, next to where Kei is sitting, balancing himself on the tree while squatting, facing Kei.

"What are you doing here?" he asks her. But Kei gave him no answer, she only takes another bite from her apple, and slowly munching it.

_Is she even listening?_ He wonders. Out of impatience, Aldred starts to bounce the tree branch up and down until it starts wobbling. "Hey, stop eating that. Let's go to the cafeteria!" Kei stayed silent, she didn't move nor speak, but she couldn't stand the wobbling branch that Aldred cause.

"Heeey!"

…

"Heeey!"

….

And she finally snaps.

"…Shut up."

"Huh? WHAAAA?" Kei kicks Aldred out from the branch, away from her sight.

"OI! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU HERE!" Aldred shouts to her while still in mid-air. "YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET IT!"

After he's done giving off curses, Aldred maneuvered himself to land safely on the ground again. He was about to leave the place and return to the cafeteria, before he hears a strange sound.

_Creee…_

"What's that sound?" he asks to himself. When he turns around, he sees Kei already standing up. She drops her apple unconsciously, as her eyes are set on the already dark sky.

_Creee…_

"It's starting…" she whispers.

_Creee…_

"Huh?"

"You can't hear it, can you?" she asks him, her voice flows like spring's breeze. But her tone, is dark like winter's night. She turns around to him, her eyes straight to his with cold gaze. The moonlight showers her, shining a part of her face. Her jewel-like eyes glows from the moon rays, as her hand gracefully rests on the tree trunk. As her lips move…

_"The dissevering sound, of the moon."_

After that, Aldred looks up to the night sky, which has turn crimson red. But what catches his attention, is the ever serene moon, separating itself into two. Not entirely, but surely. The creaking voice, the disparting moon, and her. The phenomenon before him shouldn't be happening. For a second, Aldred thought Yosugara Kei wasn't Yosugara Kei. That second, Aldred thought Yosugara Kei was an angel of darkness.

_The messenger…of death_

* * *

><p>Wew, well that was intense hahaha. Comments? Make sure to review! Tell your friends far and wide, the more reviews the faster the update!<p>

**kracrew100**: thank you andreeeww! XD wkwkwk, I hope this chapter meets your expectation too!

**p p**-san: thank you! I'm sorry it's a long time to update though


End file.
